The Misstress
by lalala200124
Summary: Cassie holds a little secert and she would like to keep that secert a secert. Even though Randy Orton wants her to end her little secert.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Cassie and the WWE owns everyone esle. **

**The Mistress**

**Chapter one**

A young woman was walking into the arena, no one really paided any attention to her. She was just normal P.A. She has been working for the WWE for the last years and yet no one really knew her name. Cassie does not look like a diva; she just looked like a normal woman that had curves in the right places. Her skin was little bit on the pale side. But she loved her body for what it was.

The divas and the wrestlers never really cared about her because she wasn't anyone important. When ever she was passing the scripts for that night's Raw. The Divas usually just gave her dirty looks or just didn't even look at her. The wrestlers just ignored her all together. They didn't know that she held a secret, except one man knew. That man was Randy Orton. He knew her since they were 15 years old and ever since then he always felt like he had to protect her. Randy always loved her but was too shy to tell her.

He never approved her little secret because he knew that it could hurt and ruin the family's life. He always tells her that she should end the little secret right now before it gets out of hand. Cassie always tells him she would end before it gets out hand but she usually lets it keep going on. He threatens her that he will tell the person and ended it right there. She would always beg him not to and yet he always falls for it.

"Randy just let me handle it. It will end soon as possible, so you wouldn't have to worry about it." Cassie tells him as she does her rounds.

"Knowing you Cassie, this will keep on happening until you get hurt or killed." Randy tells her as he follows her like a lost puppy. He knew that Cassie did not know that he had feelings for her. He would like to keep it that way.

She sighs as she turns to him. "I will end this little thing tonight after the show. So you do not have to worry about it or me." She says to him as she goes back to her job. He just wished he could believer.

After the show, Cassie was walking to her rental car. There was a limo that was driving right beside her. The window slowly rolled down and there was a gentleman. "He would like to see you to night and some one will take care of your car." The gentleman told her. She sighed as she got into the limo. Cassie saw a black box that had pink ribbon wrapped around it. There was a card that said " For my little sweetie."

She slowly opened the present to find a black lacey little number. She couldn't believe he brought this for her; she wasn't a big fan for corsets. As the limo started to drive off, she starts to change into the little number. She wrapped the black silk robe around herself.

The limo stopped at the hotel and the same gentleman opened the door for her. She slowly started to walk into the lobby where some of his bodyguards were waiting for her. They took her up to the suite where he was waiting for her. She knocked at the door where he was waiting for her and turned on her brightest smile. As the door was opening she took off her robe and puts on her brightest smile. She sweetly tells the man.

"Hello Mr.McMahon."

To be Cont……

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mistress**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Cassie slowly wakes up in the arms of her sugar daddy aka Vince McMahon. She smiles a bit as she watches him sleep, he always looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. She remembers their first little get together, he was so sweet to her and she felt like she was the queen of the world. Vince always treated her with the highest respect but when they are both working they acted up most civil towards each other.

Cassie slowly got out of the bed as she kisses him on top of the head. She knew his rules where. The rules were, she had to be out of the room before his morning meetings and she can't tell anyone about their little get together. She wraps her robe around her and smiles to see another tiffany box for her. Vince has been getting her these little gifts for the last year. The gifts usually range from jewelry, designer clothing, or paying her bills.

She closed the door behind her and walks to her hotel room. She smiled to see Randy was sweet enough to keep the door unlock for her. He always waited up for her but some times he falls asleep from waiting for her. Cassie walks into the room to see Randy was still asleep. She walked over to his bed and pulled the covers to cover him up. As she was getting her stuff to take a shower, she heard a voice saying this. "So did you call things off?" She turns around to see Randy already awake.

"It wasn't on top of my mind last night." She says as she starts to grab her shampoo and soap.

"But he was on top of you." Randy smirks as he told his little joke to her. He didn't see the slap that was coming full force to his face. She looked at him like she was going to kill him right at that spot.

"How dare you Randy! I thought you were a good man but now after that you are just nothing more than a cocky bastard." She yells at him as she heads to the bathroom and locks the door right behind her.

"Wait Cassie, I didn't mean that I was just joking. You know that I some times go to far." He says to bathroom door. He sighs as he hears the shower being turned on. While he was waiting for her tried to pay her back by ordering room services. She slowly walks out of the bathroom to see a whole brunch waiting for her. She couldn't believe he did this for her.

"I am so sorry Cassie I am such jerk. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked her as she goes on his knees. Cassie slowly walks over to him and pulls him up. "I agree that you are a jerk but you are my jerk." She tells him as she kisses him on the cheek. They spend the rest of the morning enjoying each others company.

To be Cont…..

Please Review


End file.
